The Forgoten Deal
by Frizance
Summary: After Hermione got dumped she and George make a deal. If both of them are not married in seven years they will get married to each other. Now seven years later they both forgot about the deal and have to deal with it.
1. Proluge

It was a nice summer night at the Burrow for every one except a very sad Hermione Granger. She just got a letter from her now ex-boyfriend saying that he was braking up with her. When she read the letter she ran through the Burrow and ran t o the forest that is right behind the Burow. NO one saw her except George Weasley. After seeing her run out like that he quickly followed her. When he found her in the forest crying her eyes out, he sat down next to her starteling her.

"Fred! Or George!" Yelled Hermione.

"George. And what's wrong?" He asked her.

"Oh George, Seamus broke up with me. I'm going to die alone ina tiny studio and when I croak my seventeen cat's will eat me." She sobbed.

"Hermione, that's not true. I see you married having a perfect life and if you have cats it's because they are going o be your smart childrens cats." Said George.

"No. I'm going to die a loser. All alone." Hermione wailed.

"How about a deal just to prove you wrong? If in seven year we are both not married we get married to each other. I know it sounds crazy but just to prove you wrong." Said George.

"You would not even want to marry me." Sniffled Hermione.

"No lets shake on the deal." He said. Hermione turned to him and shook his hand.

"Do you realize that this is a wizarding contract? You have to keep the contract and you can't cancel it. You realize you just made the worst mistake in your whole life?" Asked Hermione.

"No. Because I am not going to marry you. You in seven years are going to be married, succesful, and have two point five kids." George said with a grin.

"I will not settle for a point five child." Said Hermione.

"That's the spirit. NOw lets go back inside and have some hot coaco. How about it?" Asked George.

"Ok." said Hermione as she was getting up. George follwed her into the Burrow and had some hot coaco with Hermione.

I know this chapter is short but I need a proluge.


	2. The Deal

Hello. Sorry about how short the last chapter was. I just had to make the deal and the deal thing isn't to long. Sorry about the spelling. Forgot to do spell check. Well here is chapter 1.

Seven years later after Voldemort was defeated, Hermione and George were both very famous in the wizarding world. Hermione after the invention of the charm _Televesta _a charm that makes an orb and works just like a T.V. now a very famous news anchor. Also she invented several charms and potions that have helped the wizarding world very much. One potion got her Order of Merlin Class. That potion was the antidote to the Killing Curse. Of course we can't forget about George. He and Fred have now four hundred WWW's (That's what they are called now.) worldwide. They are known around the world. Yet still living in England. Hermione and The Weasley have lost contact years ago. So when Hermione and George both at the same time some how apparated next to each other at the Burrow were in shock, for two reasons. One, they just somehow apparated to the Burrow with out any memory of wanting to and Two, they saw each other for the first time in six years. And suddenly a piece of parchment just appeared right in front of them.

After getting over the shock Hermione started hyperventilating. George looked at her like she was mad.

"Ok. I know this is a really weird predicament we are in but, what the Hell is the matter?" Asked George.

"Do you have any idea what happened this day seven years ago?" Yelled a totally hysterical Hermione.

_"How about a deal just to prove you wrong? If in seven year we are both not married we get married to each other. I know it sounds crazy but just to prove you wrong."_

"Fuck! Dear Lord! We have to get married. I don't want to get married." Yelled George.

"I can't get married. I cannot! I really really can't." Said a now sobbing Hermione.

"What if I have a love life?" Yelled George. This caused Hermione to snort.

"Please. If you had a love life I would have reported it by now!" Yelled Hermione.

"What is happening? I heard yelling and so I came here." Yelled a newly arrived Mrs. Weasley.

"I want to die." Said Hermione dramatically. It would of been funny if no one wasn't in this predicament.

"Why on earth do you want to die?'' Asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Oh come on I am not that bad!" Yelled George.

"What is happening?" Asked a now very annoyed Mrs. Weasley.

"Ok. I may not be one of your sexy co-anchors or some smart philosopher. But I am not that bad. I'm as famous as your stupid co-anchors and I must say much better looking. Also I it takes some intelligence to run four hundred shops and actually make the things in my four hundred shops." Said George.

"I know! You are not bad at all! I just do not want to get married!" Yelled Hermione.

"You think I want to?" Said George.

"Who is getting married?'' Yelled Mrs. Weasley now clearly pissed that she has no idea what is going on.

"Me and George have to get married. Because I was right and he was wrong!" Yelled Hermione.

"Oh so this is my fault?" Yelled George.

"Yes. I told you I would not be married in seven years. You just had to ruin my life! Damn it! We are both bloody famous! Do you not think this will not get out?" Yelled Hermione.

"Well I'm bloody sorry if I had thought that you would be married with two point five kids!" Yelled George.

"I told you I would die alone!" Yelled Hermione.

"_STUPEFY! STUPEFY!_" Yelled Mrs. Weasley stunning George and Hermione. Mrs. Weasley levitated Hermione and George to George and Fred's room. Setting each one in there own bed she went down to the kitchen and took a calming potion from the cupboard and went back to the twins room. She tipped some calming potion into both George and Hermione's mouth. Then she revived them.

Yelled Hermione.

"Oh Thank God!" Yelled George. When they both looked at each other they both screamed.

'This is going to be hard' Thought Mrs. Weasley.

"I am not getting married!" Yelled Hermione.

"You said it seven years ago. We have to. It's a wearing contract.'' Said George obviously the potion working on him.

"Yes well we will have to tell your family about your stupidity." Said Hermione.

"Yes we will tonight is The Monthly Weasley dinner." Said George.

"We need engagement rings." Said Hermione.

"Yes you do. Now get your bums to Diagon Alley and buy some rings.'' Said Mrs. Weasley getting up and leading Hermione and George to the fireplace. And now There Hermione and George were standing in the Leaky Cauldron.

"We should go to Madame Zilla's Ring Shop." Said Hermione. George just nodded and they went to Madame Zilla's Ring Shop. There they bought two nice looking rings and were about to pay when Hermione remembered that she had to go to work in fifteen minutes.

"George just buy the rings and I will meet you at The Burrow at seven." Said Hermione.

"Yeah see you." Said George. Hermione then apparated to work.

Every one was at The Burrow was watching the tele (That is what every one calls the _Televesta charm orb._) and were watching the news.

"We need to see Hermione sometime." Said Ron when the news just started.

"Hello I am Hermione Granger and we have a wonderful suprise for you today." Said Hermione on the news.

"And I am Trent Rocinson. Indeed we have a very grand suprise for you today. Since it is such a grand suprise we have to announce it right now. Our own Hermione Granger is going to get married to the one and only George Weasley!" Said Trent.

'On Shit.' Thought Hermione.

"And here we have a clip of the two love birds at Madame Zilla's Ring Shop." Said Trent while showing a clip of Hermione and George choosing different rings.

Right at the moment the clip ended Hermione apparated into the middle of The Burrow were every one was. When she saw were she was lucky enough to apparate.

"Damn it! Why can't anything go right today?" Said Hermione.

"Calm down Hermione." Said George.

"Oh shut up! If this was not for your idiotic stupidity this would not have happened! I told you I would die and croak alone. But no! You just had to make that stupid deal!" Yelled Hermione.

"Well it's not my bloody fault you are not married!" Yelled George.

"This will go on for a while." Said Mrs. Weasley to every one.

"I know. But it also is not my fault that you are not married!" Yelled Hermione. George was sick of this yelling so he shut her up the only way he knew at this moment.

He kissed her. It was just a slow kiss in the beginning. Then it got deeper. Soon enough both George and Hermione were heading up the stairs.

Hope you like this chapter.


	3. An Unwanted Visit

I do not own Harry Potter anything that has to do with him. Actually yes I Do. What now? Actually I don't so they are all J.K Rowlings little finger puppts.

Well Here is the new chapter:

"How dare you have sex with me?" Yelled a very pissed Hermione.

"Well we are going to get married." Said a sleepy George.

"All because of you." Said Hermione.

"Thanks to me you are marrying the best looking wizard alive." Said George cockily.

"What ever. Give me that comforter." Said Hermione reaching out for a comforter. George gave it to her and she wraped it around her body.

''You don't have to cover up in front of me. I have seen everything last night.'' Said George.

"Lucky I don't have my wand now or I would have hexed you to the next century. I am going to go take a shower. I expect you to be ready and dressed. We will have to be ready for the bloody Prophet." Said Hermione.

"Right I will get ready and you take a shower. Here are your clothes.'' Said George handing Hermione her clothes.

"Have you seen my panties?'' Asked Hermione. George looked around and found Hermione's green panties.

"Green? Are you sure you are a Gryffindor?" Asked George handing her her panties.

"Oh shut up." Said Hermione while exiting the room.

"Oh fiesty. I like it."

"Shut Up. Now get ready."

And with that Hermione Granger-soon-to-be-Weasley-or-Granger-Weasley went to the bathroom leaving her soon to be husband to get ready.

* * *

A freshly showered Hermione and George met downstairs and both quickly went to find who had the newspaper.

"Hermione, think who would have the Prophet now?''

"I don't know I'm not a bloody Seer!"

"Grumpy much."

"Shut your Gob or I'll be forced to close it for you."

"Already the verbal abuse has started. Oh I think I know what's wrong with you.

"Oh really than what's wrong with me?"

"Are you're In-laws here?"

"Of course they are here. You prat, they live here."

"No I mean. Are the Painters down in Mexico?''

"What Painters?"

"God. Uh is Auntie Flow visiting?"

"Who?"

"Auntie Flow."

"I do not have an Auntie Flow and I do not recall ever knowing some one named Flow."

"Christ on Ice! Your Period! Do you have it now?"

"No! What was with all the names? I mean come on were did you get thoose names."

"Okay. Heard a Hufflepuff third year calling it Auntie Flow once. Er... This American girl who used to work for us always called it he painters down in Mexico. You know because Mexico is south of America. Um and well Fred thought up the In-laws thing. He said he heard some girls saying it was anoying and so he figured in all those Muggle movies the In-laws are usually very annoying.''

"Hmmp. That makes sense."

"Really?''

"No. Well sort of. But come on we need to go get the Prophet."

So the soon to be Wed couple went looking for any sign of the Prophet inside the Burrow. They soon saw a startling sight.

"Hermione!" Squealed Lavender and Parvati together and went to go hug Hermione.

Before Both of the two screaming women reached Hernione she murmmered to George" Watch out. They are monsters. In a nice way." Then the two women tackled Hermione and gave her a huge hug. Then after about five minutes they finaly let go.

"So Hermione. You swing for both sides then?" Asked Lavender.

"They still think I'm gay." Hermione said To George. "It's quite annoying. They even tried to set me up with Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bulstrode. But then they got married."

"But Hermione. Remember when you kissed Padma and me last year?" Asked Parvati.

"Okay I was piss drunk and I though you and Padma were Draco Malfoy and His Nonexsisting identical twin brother."

"But Hermione. Remember when I kissed you and you kissed me back?" Asked Lavender.

"Whoa. Hermione! You never told us you swung both ways." Said George.

"I don't. And Lavender I did not see it was you."

"Yes you did your eyes were open and it was during the day and you were not drunk."

"What I meant to say is I was trying to pretend it was not you. I had a horrible snogging withdrawel."

"But what about that time I found you and Padma in that abandoned classroom and you were on top of her?"

"Wow that was akward. Well we were doing charms and then wellI tried this one spell Harry gave me and tried it out and then Padma tried it out and the spell did not work and it threw me in the air and I fell on Padma and then you to had to find an abandoned classroom to snog and you went into the one we were in. Now give another example of my gayness."

"Uh she is right. Well I think we will have to desable that acount for Hermione." Said Parvati to Lavender.

"So that's why I get all thoose owls from some random women!"

"Well we have to go." Said Lavender.

"Yeah here is a copy of the Prophet. Thought you guys would like to see." Said Parvati and after that they disapparated.

"Well that was enchanting as always." Said Hermione.

"How much do you have to put up with the two?"

"Every day. So lets check out the Prophet." Said Hermione and picking up the prophet and turning to the page were the article on them is.

**Hermione Granger and George Weasley To Wed!**

Hermione Granger and George Weasley went ring shopping yesterday and due to that fact we think that the two lovebirds are going to get married. Our Seer said that the wedding would be sometime mid November. But we are not sure.

By: Colin Creevey.

"Well I guess the whole country will know by noon." Said Hermione

Sorry I think I might be the worst updater. I bet I am. Well Please Review. and thaks for all the reviews.


End file.
